Something Dearest
by Silver Andante
Summary: Tidak ada alasan, dan juga tidak perlu waktu untuk menyayangi, takdir akan mengatakannya sendiri. Begitulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Ichigo saat ini. "Nona, boleh aku meminta mawar putihmu itu?" Two-shot/AU/short fic/For BFG Festival Competition


_Ada yang pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tentang kasih sayang ibu dan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kita cintai dengan kesungguhan hati, entah berapa lama saling mengenal—juga bagaimana menjalin sebuah ikatan itu. Kasih sayang itu bukan cinta. Kasih sayang adalah sesuatu yang berharga, seperti air yang selalu dibutuhkan. Sayang itu tidak perlu mencintai, hanya memberi dan berkorban._

_Rasa sayang akan berkata; "Aku sayang dia bukan karena dia sayang aku, aku sayang dia karena aku sayang dia. Walau dia tidak sayang, aku akan tetap menyayanginya."_

_Kasih sayang itu dapat terus aku rasakan, tidak hilang ataupun terbuang. Begitu pun rasaku padanya, meski ini hanya ikatan tak bernama. Tak perlu kukatakan kalau aku menyayanginya sepenuh hati, karena aku tak ingin dia merasa kehilangan rasa sayang nanti—jika aku benar-benar akan pergi._

_Dan untuk saat ini dan selamanya, aku akan terus menyayanginya._

_Meski raga ini sudah menghilang nanti…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Kurosaki! Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Seorang pemuda berkacamata berlari mengejar pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki. Pemuda itu sudah meneriakinya berulang kali, namun sang pemuda Kurosaki tetap berjalan tak memperdulikannya. Hingga pemuda Kurosaki itu menghilang di balik tikungan, dia berhenti. Dua pengawal yang mengikuti di belakangnya pun ikut menghentikan langkah mereka—menunggu aba-aba dari si pemuda berkacamata.

"Bagaimana ini, Uryuu-sama?" Uryuu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu pengawal itu, dia hanya mendesah kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Biarkan saja. Mengekangnya hanya akan membuat dia semakin sulit untuk diatur."

Uryuu mulai berjalan. Dia menghela napas panjang, dirinya sudah lelah menasehati pemuda Kurosaki yang keras kepala itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu mengapa pemuda itu selalu menolak segala perintahnya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat pemuda Kurosaki itu tidak tenang sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, dan juga tentang semua masalah yang membelenggu pikiran pemuda itu saat ini. Karena ia tahu, dan benar-benar tahu.

"Dasar anak itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Kurosaki itu berjalan di pinggiran jalan yang agak ramai, ia berjalan perlahan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Pikirannya terus terbayang oleh percakapan seorang dokter dan ayahnya yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

"_Maafkan saya, Kurosaki-san. Penyakit itu sudah menyebar, dan waktunya pun semakin dekat."_

"_Tak bisakah kau menghentikan semuanya! Dia itu anakku! Ichigo!"_

"_Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Kurosaki-san. Terkecuali, menunggu keajaiban datang…"_

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat pemuda senja itu hanya air mata yang perlahan meleleh di sisi wajah ayahnya. Benarkah itu? Benarkah semua yang didengarnya itu nyata? Ia tak mungkin bisa mengelak lagi. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, menunduk sebentar lalu mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit.

Langit suram, sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Mata sendu pemuda itu masih terbayang-bayang takdir kejam yang bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Tak bisakah ia mengubahnya? Atau setidaknya mengulur waktu itu. Ini sama seperti saat ia kehilangan ibu yang paling ia sayangi 7 tahun lalu, dan itu terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Begitu juga dengan hal ini. Dia belum siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap. Meski ia bahagia bisa menyusul ibunya, tapi tetap saja sulit.

Matanya panas dan agak berair, haruskah ia menjatuhkannya hanya untuk hal seperti ini?

Ini basah. Bukan, bukan genangan bening dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ini hujan. Ya, hujan sudah menggantikan tangisannya. Dia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh di sekitarnya, ia hanya ingin merasakan hujan—yang sedang menangis bersamanya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepi. Langit masih begitu gelap, walaupun hujan sudah berhenti. Ichigo masih berdiri dengan pakaian basah, napas hangatnya membentuk uap. Hujan sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya kedinginan, tapi tetap tak bisa meluruhkan kegalauan di dalam hatinya. Ah, rasanya begitu menyesakan. Udara terasa semakin dingin, ia butuh sedikit kehangatan sekarang. Ah, ibu… Ia rindu. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan, mencari bunga untuk ditaruh di makam ibunya nanti. Mawar Putih, sebuah bunga yang sangat disukai ibunya. Tapi, ini masih musim dingin. Di mana ia bisa mendapatkan bunga itu?

Suasana berubah agak ramai ketika ia berjalan melewati daerah pertokoan. Di sana, matanya mendapati sebuah pemandangan. Di depan sebuah toko bunga, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri menenteng keranjang berisi mawar putih. Ah, mawar di musim dingin—mungkinkah bisa menjadi sebuah keberuntungan? Ichigo memperhatikan tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu sedang memberikan setangkai mawar pada seorang anak kecil yang meminta mawar tersebut. Dengan senyuman yang sangat ramah, diserahkan setangkai mawar itu sambil membungkuk.

Gadis itu kembali berdiri dan menawarkan mawarnya kepada orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Dilihatnya mawar di keranjangnya tersisa tiga. Lalu sepasang kakek-nenek menghampirinya dan meminta bunga mawar miliknya. Ichigo melangkah menghampiri gadis itu begitu melihat sisa mawar di keranjangnya.

"Nona, boleh aku meminta mawar putihmu itu?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ah, tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu tanpa melihat Ichigo. Dia mengambil sisa mawarnya dan berbalik untuk memberikannya pada Ichigo. Namun ketika Ichigo melihat gadis itu menatap ruang kosong di samping kirinya, ia merasa heran. "Tuan, boleh saya tahu anda di mana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah dia… buta?

* * *

**_Two-shot Fiction for St. Valentine's Day and White Day_**

**.**

**.**

_o0o_

**Something Dearest**

_o0o_

**.**

**.**

**Warning: ****AU** (_Alternate Universe_), **OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Bad Plot**,** Chara Death.**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate****d: T**

**Bleach****Kubo Tite **

**.**

_Sayaka Ozaki_ / _OzyJuliette_ _Present_

For** The First BFG (**Bleach Fanfictioner Group**) Festival Competition

* * *

**

_Gadis itu__…_

_Tatapan kelabunya tertutupi,_

_Oleh senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya._

_Sadar saat itu aku terpesona__…_

**.**

**.**

**11 Februari**

**.**

"Tuan, apakah tuan mendengar saya?" pertanyaan gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ichigo dengan cepat mengambil mawar yang ada di tangan gadis itu, tangannya yang dingin menyentuh hangat telapak tangan gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba merambat masuk ke dalam hatinya saat ini. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi hal itu terasa menyenangkan. Perlahan sentuhan itu menjauh, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih…" gadis itu berucap tanpa membiarkan senyumannya hilang. Ichigo berharap, sangat berharap bisa membalas senyuman yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kepadanya. Perlahan, secara perlahan ia membiarkan bibirnya bergerak melawan gravitasi. Namun… Titik-titik hujan itu kembali menghujam bumi. "Ah, hujan lagi…"

Gadis itu meraba-raba dinding di samping kirinya, dia berusaha menemukan pintu kaca untuk masuk dan berteduh. Melihat itu, Ichigo membantunya. Tangan besarnya menuntun tangan mungil gadis itu memasuki toko. Mawar putih yang ada dalam genggamannya ia biarkan jatuh ke jalanan yang mulai basah. Bibir yang tadinya akan membentuk sebuah senyuman kini luruh dan berubah datar. Oh, hujan. Mengapa kau buat kebahagiannya terenggut oleh titik-titik airmu?

_Krinting… Krinting…_

Lonceng yang ada di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Ichigo membuka pintu toko itu, cukup membuat kebisingan di tengah kesunyian di sana. Toko ini adalah toko bunga, dia bisa menyebutnya begitu karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah bunga-bunga dalam keranjang—yang disusun pada rak-rak rendah dan satu rak tinggi di bagian belakang. Ruangan ini menguarkan wangi-wangi bunga yang ada di dalamnya, dirinya jadi terhanyut.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, tuan…" Dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Hujan di luar begitu deras, tapi di sini ada sebuah kehangatan yang mampu menyelimutinya. Kehangatan yang sama seperti ia menatap ibunya sendiri.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Dia menuntun gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja kasir, tak ingin melepas genggaman pada gadis itu walau hanya sedetik. Rasa kecewa menyergap hatinya ketika gadis itu sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sana—berarti ia harus melepas tangannya dari gadis itu. "Itu namaku. Panggil saja Ichigo,"

"Baiklah, Ichigo." Jawaban gadis itu menyadarkannya, ia terkejut. Padahal banyak orang yang ia kenal memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga atau memanggil namanya tapi dengan embel-embel –sama, tapi, mengapa pemuda itu bisa meminta gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya ini memanggil dia dengan namanya?

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, kau boleh memanggilku Rukia jika kau mau…"

Ah… Rukia, nama yang indah. Ingin dia menyebutkannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghambat jalur suaranya. Entah karena apa, ia jadi begitu sulit untuk berkata. Ichigo berdiri di samping gadis itu—Rukia, hanya melihat dan mendengar hujan dari jendela kaca toko. Biarlah hujan terus seperti ini, agar dia bisa bertahan lebih lama dengannya. Hilang sudah rencana untuk berkunjung ke makam ibunya, dan itu karena satu alasan. Untuk gadis ini.

Ichigo memandang Rukia penuh, dari mulai lekukan wajahnya yang tirus, helaian rambut yang membelah kedua matanya, dan juga mata berlian _amesthyst_-nya. Sayang sekali, mata indah itu tak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Padahal pemuda senja itu kaya raya, dia bisa mendapatkan dengan mudah gadis yang lebih cantik di luar sana. Tapi dia malah bertahan di sini dengan seorang gadis seperti Rukia—yang tak bisa melihat. Ah, dirinya sendiri pun bertanya-tanya mengapa. Dan ia sudah memikirkannya, ini adalah takdir—dan ia tak akan bisa mengelak.

Oh, Tuhan. Rencana apakah yang sudah kau tentukan? Mengapa kau buat semuanya menjadi mungkin?

Perasaan yang sebelumnya terhimpit gelisah, kini segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja ketika ia bertemu dengan gadis ini. Ichigo hanya bisa menghirup wangi bunga dan juga harum tubuh Rukia yang menguar tanpa henti. Wangi mawar putih tercium sangat jelas di sana, indah dan menyegarkan.

Mawar putih yang sama-sama disukai orang dua orang perempuan yang begitu disayangi pemuda itu dalam hidupnya; ibunya dan gadis ini. Tidak perlu waktu untuk menyayangi, takdir akan mengatakannya sendiri. Begitulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Ichigo saat ini. Perasaannya berkata demikian, kasih sayang tulus untuk gadis ini.

Ah, Ibu… Bolehkah pemuda itu membagikan rasa sayang selain kepadamu?

"Rukia…" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, tetapi mata itu tetap tak bisa melihat ke arah wajah Ichigo. "Apakah kau menyukai mawar putih?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya." Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, sangat jelas terlihat kebahagiaan ketika ia menjawabnya. "Tapi sayang sekali, mawar putih di toko ini sudah habis—tidak ada yang tersisa."

Ichigo terdiam. Jadi, mawar yang ia dapatkan tadi adalah benar-benar mawar terakhir di toko ini. Mawar putih yang ia biarkan jatuh dan terbasahi air hujan di luar sana. Oh, rasa sesal merasuk tiba-tiba ke dalam hati.

"Apakah tak apa tadi kau membagikannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, pengantar bunga akan membawanya 2 minggu lagi."

Ichigo menghela napas. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang jauh, membawanya kepada beberapa hari yang akan datang. 3 hari lagi, 14 Februari untuk tahun ini. Hari kasih sayang—dimana semua pasangan bersuka cita membangun kebahagiaan setidaknya khusus untuk hari itu. Memang, ia tak pernah peduli dengan banyak gadis yang mengiriminya surat, coklat, bunga atau hadiah lainnya di hari itu. Tapi, di saat seperti ini, dia akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan gadis ini. Dan dia tahu hanya satu; _White Rose_ jawabannya.

"Kau menyukai bunga itu juga?"

"Ah, sepertinya begitu…" Pemuda itu melangkah menuju jendela kaca. Hujan sudah bersenandung kecil. Titik-titik air itu kini perlahan mereda, menyisakan beberapa genangan air di jalanan. Awan-awan kelabu menyingkir memperlihatkan cahaya keemasan yang membelah langit. Tak terasa senja sudah datang menyambut, inikah perpisahan untuk hari ini? Mengapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?

"Kenapa sepertinya?"

'_Karena aku sudah menemukan bunga itu disini…'_

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Belum saatnya, karena ia tak ingin Rukia menganggapnya sama seperti pemuda di luar sana yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan perasaan; cinta, suka dan sayang. Dia butuh waktu, setidaknya sebentar saja agar Rukia terbiasa dengannya. Tapi, begitu Ichigo tersadar, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa waktunya memang hanya tersisa sedikit—untuk bersamanya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki mereka berpadu, Ichigo menggenggam tangan hangat itu lagi, menuntun Rukia yang sedang menghafal letak rumahnya. Tadinya gadis itu menolak, ia sudah mempunyai sebuah tongkat untuk menemaninya. Tapi, tetap saja pemuda itu keras kepala tidak mau melepasnya dengan berbagai alasan. Tanpa Ichigo sadari gadis itu tertawa kecil, belum pernah ada seorang pemuda yang begitu perhatian terhadapnya—setelah kejadian yang membuat kedua matanya buta. Bahkan keluarga angkatnya pun—ah… masa lalu kelam itu terulang lagi dibenaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Ichigo mendongak, rumah yang cukup sederhana dengan 2 lantai. Rumah dengan tembok bercat putih lusuh yang dikelilingi oleh pagar pembatas, suasana di dalam sepi dan gelap. Sepertinya Ichigo ragu kalau yang dilihatnya ini adalah tempat tinggal Rukia. Mana mungkin seorang gadis yang tidak bisa melihat tinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar ini?

"Kau yakin ini rumahmu, Rukia? Sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam sana."

"Ah, mungkin temanku belum pulang. Tenang saja, ia akan kembali sebentar lagi." Rukia perlahan melepaskan telapak tangannya walau sedikit enggan, begitu pun dengan Ichigo. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka hanya berharap bisa bertemu kembali. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Ichigo. Terima kasih…"

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tongkatnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ah, andai saja dia bisa melihat.

Saat ini…

Apa dia tahu?

Ichigo sedang tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bertemu denganmu baru satu kali,_

_Tapi aku merasa mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun._

_Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?_

**.**

**.**

**12 Februari**

**.**

"Kurosaki!"

Teriakan itu selalu menyahutnya saat ia membuka pintu rumah, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli. Langkahnya sedikit terhenti ketika pintu itu menutup perlahan.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum malam!"

Dan pintu menutup sempurna setelah itu. Pintu besar berkayu mahoni yang menghias rumah mewah itu terdiam menatapi sang majikan pergi melangkah keluar pagar dengan disambut beberapa penjaga gerbang, sepertinya rumah itu akan kesepian lagi. Entah sejak kapan rumah itu jadi tempat yang dingin, tidak lagi hangat seperti saat pemuda itu masih duduk di pundak ayahnya dan tertawa lepas. Ah, kapan kehangatan itu kembali…

Pemuda itu—Ichigo berjalan cepat membelah jalan pertokoan yang padat, hanya satu tujuannya; menemukan kembali _White Rose Lady_-nya. Ya, ia mempunyai nama lain untuk gadis di toko bunga itu. Dan dia rasa nama itu sangat cocok untuknya, si gadis mawar putih yang memberikan kehangatan hanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, dirinya sudah berada di depan toko bunga itu. Seperti biasa, bunyi bel menyambutnya saat ia masuk ke dalam toko. Bising, tapi cukup membuat Ichigo rindu mendengar bunyi itu.

"Ah! Selamat datang!" suara Rukia terdengar dari bagian belakang rak tinggi. Tanpa menunggu Rukia datang, Ichigo langsung berjalan ke arah rak bagian belakang itu. Dan di sana, Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang memegangi pinggiran rak, mencoba menuju pintu masuk untuk menyambutnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Rukia,"

Suara maskulin yang terdengar tidak asing itu mengejutkan Rukia, matanya berusaha mencari-cari sosok itu—walau hal itu hanya sia-sia. Ia tetap mencari dengan indra perabanya, ia berusaha menemukannya dengan cepat seakan-akan sosok itu bisa menghilang sewaktu-waktu. Sosok itu adalah sosok pemuda yang dipikirkannya semalaman, ia begitu merindukan sosok pemuda lembut itu meskipun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu kemarin.

"Ichigo? Di mana kau?" tangan Rukia yang menggapai-gapai membuat Ichigo merasa sesak, diraihnya tangan mungil itu, dibawa tubuh ramping gadis itu menuju dekapan tubuh tegapnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis ini, sungguh-sungguh rindu kepadanya. Ia tak sanggup menahan hasrat kerinduannya lagi. Biarlah gadis ini terkejut atau memberontak, ia tak mau peduli dengan hal itu. Pemuda itu ingin egois kali ini.

Tanpa disadari Ichigo, Rukia pun merasakan hal yang sama kepada pemuda itu. Dirinya terhanyut dalam pelukan dan dekapan Ichigo yang begitu erat, perlahan tangannya menyusuri bahu dan mendarat pada leher Ichigo. Ia menerimanya, sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk memberontak ataupun mencoba lepas. Bening kristal di kedua mata Rukia menetes kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi berada di punggung Rukia berpindah menelusuri lekuk tubuh Rukia dari punggung, bahu, hingga kedua sisi wajahnya. Menyentuh dan menggosok perlahan kulit putih bersih milik Rukia yang terlihat bercahaya di matanya. Begitu lembut sampai Rukia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan dari Ichigo. Pemuda itu mendekat, mencoba menyesapi kerinduannya pada gadis ini.

Andai gadis itu bisa melihat, apakah ia akan terkejut oleh pemandangan di hadapannya? Atau bahkan menolak?

Sayang sekali, Rukia tak bisa melihat Ichigo yang sedang memandangnya penuh kerinduan. Tak bisa melihat Ichigo yang mulai menuntun wajahnya mendekat, tak akan bisa melihat Ichigo yang sedang mencoba menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia.

Tapi, satu yang membuat gadis itu tahu semuanya.

Karena Rukia bisa merasakan. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat disyukurinya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau tahu, disaat rasa sayang itu menyebarkan aroma kerinduan, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak. Bahkan menahannya pun kau tak akan bisa. Tapi, satu hal yang kau bisa lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindukan; melampiaskan rasa kerinduan itu meskipun itu adalah hal teregois yang pernah kau lakukan dalam hidupmu._

**.**

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku)**

**.

* * *

**

**Ozy is back!**

**Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan; **_**Happy Valentine Day **_**and**_** White Day**_** for All, dan juga, **_**O-tanjōbi O-medetō**_** untuk saya sendiri yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 4 Maret kemarin! *ditendang***

**Yah, meskipun telat. ****Sumpah, saya stres akhir-akhir ini. Jiwa menulis saya juga berangsur menghilang dari otak saya. Dan satu fakta yang membuat saya hampir gak ada ide yang bagus untuk cerita ini; ternyata membuat tokoh yang buta itu susah! Kesimpulan menurut saya pada chapter 1 ini; (1) Plot gak jelas, (2) Kalimat berantakan, (3) Terlalu pendek.**

**Yosh, saya akan melihat reaksi para pembaca sebelum update chapter terakhir.**

**Thanks for reading my fiction story! **

**.**

**.**

**So, minna! ****Want to review?**


End file.
